Remote virtual array sites present data and/or files to a user, wherein the data or files are abstracted from one or more remote physical data storage devices or arrays. Although there can be many practical reasons to employ such virtual array sites, performance will generally be enhanced when data is instead saved using storage devices/media local to the a requesting computing device.
Using prior art methods, conversion of a remote virtual array site to an array site local to the host computer tends to be difficult, time-consuming and error-prone. In addition, prior art manual methods are quite expensive because of the required skills of one or more Information Technology professionals.